The mummy 4: La tumba del faraón Seth II
by Lily Boom
Summary: Una vez más los O'Connell se enbarcan en una nueva aventura, esta vez sin buscarlo encontrarán un templo y se desencadenará una plaga terrible. Nuestros heroes tendrán que luchar para conseguir salvar el mundo, acabar con el malo y devolver la paz. 1 OC
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: Un comienzo. El encapuchado.**

Era ya tarde, los Medjais seguían vigilando a los expedicionarios que habían acampado a unos metros del actual enterramiento de Imhotep.

"¿Deberíamos actuar?" Preguntó un joven.

"Aún no." Afirmó Ardeth Bay desde su caballo. "Cabe la posibilidad de que sigan su camino."

"Pero…" Dijo el joven. "Está bien." Añadió picando al caballo para ir a hablar con el resto.

"Ardeth, sabes que eso no es del todo viable." Afirmó un anciano líder. "Están demasiado cerca."

"Lo sé, pero hay que tener esperanza." Afirmó este.

(Cambio de espacio)

"Un poco más…" Murmuró una sombra en lo alto de un recoveco de la colina. "Perfecto." Dijo tras hacer un disparo certero. "Jia, jia." Picó al caballo que montaba.

En el campamento se había montado un buen revuelo, la gente asustada del súbito disparo había comenzado a replegarse asustados de lo que les amenazaba; cuando vieron la estampida de camellos que se les acercaba gritaron y dispararon pero sin acertar.

"¿Pero qué...?" Murmuró Ardeth Bay mientras observaban el espectáculo. "No os separéis." Afirmó antes de comenzar una cadena de chasquidos para hacer arrancar a su caballo también.

Para cuando disipó la nube de polvo que habían dejado los camellos no encontró salvo a la sombra plantada en lo alto de una roca sobre su caballo que parecía bailar unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo dejando solo una nube de arena que al depositarse no dejó nada más.

"Ardeth Bay ¿todo va bien?" Le preguntó otro anciano.

"No, aquí hay alguien más que no debería estar…" Murmuró él. "Aunque la tumba sigue sin ser descubierta."

(Corte efecto)

"Buen trabajo, Almahdi." Le dijo la sombra a su caballo mientras le palmeaba el cuello observando a los intrusos de sus territorios que parecían aparecer.

Primero había sido el hombre que se había inmiscuido en su pelea, luego había sido el anciano cuando pensaron que había desaparecido y ahora era un grupo algo grande.

¿Quiénes eran?. ¿Qué hacían allí?

"Ve a descansar amigo mío." Le dijo la sombra. "Yo iré a ver si puedo descubrir algo más de los impostores."

Con cuidado el purasangre árabe del desierto se agachó un poco y la sombra bajó de su montura para hacerle unos chasquidos tras darle unas caricias en el cuello que le hicieron levantar y salir corriendo.

Con cuidado la sombra se incorporó y oteó el horizonte, aquellos hombres eran bastantes, una tribu quizás; no parecían peligrosos pero eran sin duda extraños, invasores de su terreno.

Les siguió hasta una especie de campamento itinerante y allí paró ocultándose tras una palmera vigilante.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Esto no me gusta." Afirmó un anciano. "Nos están espiando."

"Llevan un rato ya." Afirmó Ardeth Bay. "Pero no consigo localizarle."

"¿Crees que será un enemigo?" Preguntó el anciano.

"No lo sé, pero un amigo no andaría escondiéndose." Afirmó Ardeth Bay.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Era ya más de medianoche cuando la sombra decidió aventurarse a acercarse más. Aquellos hombres, fuesen quienes fuesen se habían separado tras un momento junto a una hoguera dejando atrás solo a cuatro que dormían en una tienda todos juntos salvo por uno que parecía dormir en otra separada, posiblemente un almacén.

Había decidido aventurarse a ver qué era lo que almacenaban para poder decidir si eran cazadores de tesoros o simplemente nómadas que habían pasado por allí en su vagabundeo; si eran eso se alejaría y volvería a vigilarlos desde la lejanía, si eran lo primero… solo había un castigo para quien osase intentar penetrar en la tumba liberando aquel mal en su ignorancia.

Con cuidado movió la tela de la puerta con su daga para echar un vistazo dentro. Perfecto, el hombre de allí estaba tumbado en un camastro y dormido, eso simplificaba bastante el trabajo, no obstante…

Solo se oyó un crujido cuando rompió el orbe pequeño para ponerse el polvo en la mano y soplarlo alrededor antes de cubrirse el rostro con el mismo trapo que usaba como máscara para ocultarse.

En silencio entonces comenzó a moverse dentro de la tienda tras cerciorarse que el hombre que estaba tumbado allí estaba dormido. Con cuidado se puso a mirar en las cajas.

Nada fuera de lo normal, ni palas ni picos ni explosivos, nada que sirviese para excavar.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Ahh!" Gritó Evelyn despertando de golpe en su casa.

"¿Otra vez Imhotep persiguiéndonos?" Le preguntó Rick O'Connell somnoliento junto a ella.

"No." Dijo ella. "Creo que solo ha sido una pesadilla, pero te juro que parecía tan real..."

De pronto oyeron un ruido fuera de la tienda.

"Genial, otra vez las ratas en nuestro almacén." Dijo Rick levantándose y cogiendo su pistola. "Pues esta vez no nos van a robar nada."

Con sigilo se acercó a la tienda donde guardaban todos los materiales y la comida, con el arma preparada para disparar a quien quiera que se atreviese a intentar robarles comida o como había pasado unas semanas antes, el jarrón que se habían encontrado en unas ruinas.

"¡Esta vez no nos vas a robar!" Gritó saltando dentro de la tienda y apuntando al ladrón.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Había sido solo un segundo, en un segundo la sombra en el almacén había encontrado una hoja contra su cuello.

"No se te ocurra moverte." Le había dicho una voz un poco grave. "Ladrón."

Con cuidado, la sombra levantó las manos mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo y descubrir que solo era un hombre, uno con tatuajes en las mejillas, pelo rizado y cara de enfado; el mismo hombre que se había metido en medio de su pelea.

Era un hombre valiente, pero solo uno.

"¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?" Le preguntó Ardeth Bay.

Fue algo rápido, con un solo golpe la sombra se apropió de la espada de hoja curva y la apuntó al hombre mirándolo con cara no muy agradable de pregunta.

Y de pronto se oyó un grito animal en el aire que hizo que la figura pareciese dudar unos segundos antes de dar un par de acrobacias y salir por la puerta para ser perseguida por Ardeth Bay que se encontró con que se había esfumado.

"¿Quién era ese tipo?" Murmuró. "Que velocidad tan asombrosa..."

De pronto, vio unas huellas en la arena; a penas eran unas finas marcas pero eran claramente unas huellas de pie humano como si hubiése ido de puntillas hasta que se convertían en herradura que siguió a caballo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Aquí tiene que haber oro." Murmuró Jonathan rascando con las manos en el lugar donde había ido a mear y que le había dado un destello cuando la pobre luz de la antorcha que había llevado para alumbrarse la golpeó. "Mira, mira... ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Murmuró recogiendo lo que parecía una especie de escarabajo de oro con un lapislázuli en la concha y al instante encontrándose una espada en la garganta y un cañón de arma en la espalda.

"سيغتال ال من قبور ولصات كنت بعدل مقدّسة. (Los saqueadores de tumbas y ladrones serán asesinados por justicia divina)." Dijo una voz fría.

"Perdona, ¡no entiendo lo que dice!" Dijo soltando gallos cuando la espada se le clavó un poco más en el cuello haciéndole una raya de sangre muy fina que le escurrió por el cuello. "English! Do you speak English?"

"English?" Preguntó la sombra aflojando un poco la hoja para volver a ponerla con fuerza. "أنت لا تحاول أن يربك يثور فأس إلى ي. (No intentes confundirme rata asquerosa.)"

De pronto sintió algo más y tuvo que desviar la pistola para coger a Jonathan aún con la espada contra el cuello y ponérselo como escudo mientras apuntaba la pistola contra un hombre que llevaba un revolver en cada mano.

"Suelta a ese hombre." Le dijo Rick.

"رفض (No)" Dijo la figura.

"يحلّ سولتلو, إلى أخي. (Sueltalo, suelta a mi hermano.)" Dijo Evelyn tras Rick empuñando un palo. "اقسم لك وقد بات هذا الحمار مع العصا أخي. (Sueltate juro que te patearé el culo con este palo.)"

De pronto una figura más se unió a la pelea y la sombra soltó al rehen dándole una patada en el culo para apartarlo mientras cogía el escarabajo al vuelo y se lo guardaba en las ropas para coger la espada de nuevo y encañonar al hombre de antes (Ardeth Bay) que a su vez tenía una espada en el cuello de este y otra en el de Rick mientras este tenía un arma apuntando a cada uno de los dos recién llegados.

"Creo que esto se está complicando." Dijo Rick.

"¿O'Connell?" Le dijo Ardeth Bay entonces.

"¿Ardeth?" Le dijo este.

"لذا فان اثنين من الصحراء الفئران معروفة ، ان حداثة. ولا اعرف لماذا انا لم نفاجأ. (Así que las dos ratas del desierto se conocen, que novedad. No sé ni por qué me sorprendo.)" Dijo la sombra.

"جرذ الصحراء الوحيد هنا هو لك. (La única rata del desierto aquí eres tú.)" Le dijo Ardeth mirándole para controlar la espada. "ما فعلتموه في مستودع لدينا؟ (¿Qué hacías tú en nuestro almacén?)"

"Disculpar, pero no me estoy enterando de nada." Dijo O'Connell para que la sombra cargase la pistola mirándole. "Si no os importa hablar en inglés..."

"Amerricanoss avarriciossoss." Dijo la sombra.

"Gracias, eso está mejor, supongo." Dijo Rick.

"فئران الصحراء مثلك اعتقد اننا نستطيع سرقة قبور مقدسه. (Las ratas del desierto como vosotros os creéis que podéis robar las tumbas sagradas.)" Murmuró la sombra sin aflojar lo más mínimo la amenaza a ambos hombres.

"Creo que aquí hay un error." Dijo Evelyn. "Nadie ha venido a robar."

"Por supuesto que no." Dijo Rick cuando los dos hombres de negro lo miraron. "No, no. Lo juro, vinimos a explorar las pirámides que hay a cosa de 50 kilómetros de aquí hacia el noroeste."

"Creo que ha habido un malentendido aquí." Dijo Ardeth para traducirlo al árabe.

".وأنا اعلم ، الابله. (Ya lo sé, idiota.)" Dijo la sombra. "انا افهم الانجليزيه ، لا تحتاج الى ترجمة لي. (Entiendo el inglés, no hace falta que me lo traduzcas.)"

"Ardeth, ¿se puede saber quién narices es este tipo y por qué quería matar a Jonathan?" Preguntó Rick. "Ya sabemos que es idiota, pero tanto como para matarle de verdad..."

"No sé, lo encontré en nuestra tienda de materiales olisqueando alrededor." Afirmó el árabe. "Pero por lo que dice parece que sea un protector."

"من أنت؟ ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?" Preguntó la sombra un poco confusa.

"انا Ardeth خليج ، medjai ، حامية مدينة hamunaptra. (Yo soy Ardeth Bay, un medjai, un protector de la ciudad de Hamunaptra.)" Le dijo este.

Con un rápido movimiento, la sombra le hizo un tajo en la tela del brazo y le vio los tatuajes.

"عفوا ، هذا صحيح. (Vaya, pues es cierto.)" Murmuró.

"Esto... ¿y si bajamos las armas y hablamos en algo que podamos entender todos?" Preguntó Rick mientras Evelyn mantenía protegido a su hijo y a Jonathan que se había escondido tras ella.

"انت في المقام الاول. (Vosotros primero.)" Murmuró la sombra.

"Dice que vosotros primero." Le dijo Evelyn a su marido.

"No nos fiamos de ti." Dijo Ardeth Bay.

"¿A la de tres?" Preguntó Rick.

"Uno." Dijo Ardeth.

"اثنين (Dos)." Dijo la sombra.

"Tres." Acabó Rick sin bajar el arma.

Entonces solo quedaron la sombra y él sin bajar el arma que les apuntaba el uno al otro.

"انخفاض البندقيه ، عليك ان تخسر. (Baja el arma, tienes las de perder.)" Le dijo la sombra.

"Rick, creo que deberías bajar el arma..." Le dijo Evelyn al darse cuenta de que la sombra parecía llevar unas dagas en los pies también.

"No digas tonterías." Le dijo él. "No pienso bajarla hasta que él no la baje."

"نفس القول. (Lo mismo digo.)" Contestó la sombra.

"Entonces podemos estar así toda la noche." Afirmó Ardeth.

"Rick, baja el arma." Le dijo Evelyn cuando el encapuchado dijo algo entre dientes y como pensando en voz alto. "Ahora mísmo."

"Ya, entonces este me atacará." Dijo él.

"Si la bajas no te atacará, pero si sigues así..." Comenzó a decir Evelyn.

"No lo entiendo muy bien, pero no dice que va a cortarle los..." Comenzó el pequeño.

De pronto, hubo un movimiento rápido y el extraño acabó tras Rick con su pistola en la sien.

"Vale, me rindo." Dijo este. "Bajo el arma."

"Gracias." Dijo el extraño bajando su arma también.

Fue un movimiento rápido y Rick había tirado al hombre al suelo.

"Muy rápido, pero no lo sufiente." Afirmó este derribándolo también y levantando antes que él.

"Fiu... Ese es bueno." Dijo Ardeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL GUARDIÁN DEL TEMPLO.**

"Mi nombre es Amirah Kaeshir." Dijo el encapuchado descubriéndose el antebrazo para mostrar un tatuaje mientras estaban todos sentados junto al fuego y después de que el resto se identificasen. "Y soy el guardián de la tumba de Seth II."

"¿Guardián?" Dijo Rick. "¿Cómo que guardián?"

"Mi tarea es impedir que nadie entre en la tumba de Seth II." Dijo el guardián. "Por los medios que sean necesarios."

"Yuck…" Dijo Jonathan. "Suena como a uno de esos locos del desierto, sin ofender amigo." Añadió para Ardeth.

"¿Quiénes?" Preguntó el guardián.

"Mi tribu." Afirmó Ardeth. "Los Medjai, somos los protectores de la ciudad de Hamunaptra."

"He oído hablar de ella." Afirmó el guardián. "Soy algo parecido, soy el protector de la tumba de Seth II. Nadie debe entrar, nadie debe siquiera encontrarla. Ese es mi trabajo."

"Suena aburrido." Dijo Alex, el niño.

"Alex… hora de volver a tu cama…" Le dijo Evelyn.

"Jo, mama, no quiero ir a dormir." Contestó el niño.

"Eh, obedece a tu madre." Le dijo Rick. "Vete a dormir ahora mismo."

"Vaaaleeee." Se quejó el pequeño.

"Eh." Le dijo su madre.

"Buenas noooches." Dijo el niño derrotado.

"Buenas noches, Alex." Le dijeron en general.

"Que descanses." Le dijo el guardián.

Tan pronto como el niño se fue, los hombres volvieron a retomar la conversación.

"¿Cómo exactamente proteges la tumba esa?" Preguntó Jonathan.

"Con los medios que sean necesarios." Afirmó el guardián.

"Eso suena mal." Afirmó Rick.

"Eso suena a muerte." Afirmó Ardeth. "A veces la forma más rápida."

"Lo que yo decía." Afirmó Rick.

"Entonces cuando te encontré en mi tienda fuiste a espiarnos." Dijo Ardeth.

"Fui a comprobar que no fueseis ladrones de tumbas." Afirmó el guarda. "No teníais picos, ni palas ni ningún tipo de utensilio para excavar, solo lo que cualquier nómada."

"¿Y a nosotros?" Preguntó Rick.

"Ese de ahí intentó robar algo que no le pertenecía." Afirmó el guardián.

"Eh, lo que se pierde y otro lo encuentra se lo puede quedar." Dijo Jonathan.

"Entonces si yo te corto la cabeza me la puedo quedar." Le dijo el guarda. "Total la has perdido."

"¡Ah!" Gritó Jonathan agarrándose el cuello y cayéndose hacia atrás para apartarse.

"Tranquilo Jonathan, no nos va a hacer nada porque no hemos venido a robar." Dijo Rick. "Solo somos turistas."

"Pensaba que cuando os quité la guía entenderíais el mensaje y daríais media vuelta para iros." Les dijo el guardián.

"¡Tú!" Dijo Rick.

"¿Otra vez robasteis un mapa para un lugar prohibido?" Preguntó Ardeth.

"¡No lo robamos!" Dijo Jonathan. "Bueno vale, lo tomé prestado indefinidamente."

"Así que además de tener que mataros para que no sigáis adelante voy a tener que cortarte las manos ¿no?" Le dijo el guardián sacando una daga y jugando con ella en la mano.

"Tú, cierra tu bocaza que ya nos has metido en bastantes líos; y tú, guarda esa cosa antes de que se te ocurra comenzar a derramar sangre." Le dijo Rick.

"أنت اضطرّت حافظت السلاح, ريك رامي جيّدة جدّا. (Deberías guardar el arma, Rick es muy buen tirador.)" Le advirtió Ardeth.

"أنا جيّدة. (Yo soy mejor.)" Afirmó el guardián. "هو عبر قلبه إلى ه مع يسمّم نصل قبل أن خمّن هو بشكل صحيح إلى ي على الأقلّ. (Le atravesaría su corazón con una cuchilla envenenada antes de que me acertase siquiera.)"

"أنت لم تتلقّى أرّيسغرت. (No deberías arriesgarte.)" Añadió Ardeth.

"¿Inglés, por favor?" Pidió Rick.

"Creo que hablan de ti…" Le susurró Jonathan.

"Solo hablábamos de unos consejos." Dijo Ardeth.

"Vale, vale…" Dijo el otro nómada (el guardián, Amirah Kaeshir) guardando la daga. "Entre tribus Medjai no nos atacamos, y considerando que sois amigos de un miembro de una… supongo que por esta vez haré la vista gorda." Dijo el guardián. "Pero eso sí, como volváis a violar las normas no tendré piedad, por muy amigos de este Medjai que seáis."

"Es de agradecer, sí." Afirmó Rick. "Pero ahora tengo curiosidad por esa tumba."

"Ni se os ocurra buscarla." Cortó el guardián con un poco de furia en sus palabras. "No sabéis lo que podéis causar si tocáis algo que no debéis."

"Jonathan, eso va por ti." Afirmó Rick.

"Bueno, Alex ya está dormido. ¿Me he perdido algo?" Preguntó Evelyn.

"Básicamente que aquí el amigo es un guardián y que mientras estemos por aquí no hay que tocar nada que no sea indispensable, o nos matará."

"Vaya ¿por qué será que siempre nos quieren matar?" Dijo ella.

"Eh, eh. ¿Qué está comiendo?" Preguntó Jonathan dándose cuenta de que el nuevo, Amirah, estaba dando mordiscos a algo.

"¿Esto?" Dijo este. "Es un poco de pan del desierto. Va bien con el lagarto, pero ahora mismo no tengo ninguno a mano. ¿Quieres?"

"¡Yuck!" Dijeron en general salvo por Rick que arrugó la nariz y Ardeth que extendió la mano.

"Creo que no gracias." Dijo el primero.

Y justo entonces un puñal le pasó volando junto a la cabeza y sacó el arma para apuntar al guardián que se levantó y caminó hasta pasarle donde se agachó a recoger algo antes de regresar y mostrarle una especie de gerbo grande que le mostró ofreciéndole.

"No, gracias." Dijo gestificando de más.

"Como queráis." Dijo él pinchándolo en un palo para ponerlo al fuego.

"¡Dios, es asqueroso!" Dijo Evelyn. "¿No sabéis comer algo normal?"

"Aquí no hay gran cosa que comer." Le dijo Ardeth. "A no ser que vayas a la ciudad."

"A veces comercio con algún cabrero y otros nómadas." Dijo el guardián. "En la ciudad es todo muy caro, no me fío de muchos hombres de allí." Afirmó comprobando que el roedor comenzaba a humear como si estuviese quemándose y dándole la vuelta para acabar de asarlo antes de ofrecer al resto que negaron con cara de asco. "¿Compañero Medjai?"

"Un muslo estaría bien, gracias." Dijo este.

Con un crujido del hueso, arrancó las patas traseras y se las dio a Ardeth que lo agradeció.

"Uno solo no será comida." Afirmó el guardián. "Que aproveche."

"Creo que me voy a vomitar." Afirmó Jonathan.

"Yo voy contigo." Dijo Evelyn.

(Cambio de espacio)

"Eh, espera." Le dijo Ardeth al guardián mientras este iba caminando sobre la arena. "¿Te acerco a tu tienda?"

"No tengo tienda." Dijo el guardián. "Duermo donde puedo cada noche."

"Si eres un hermano Medjai entonces serás bienvenido en nuestro campamento." Afirmó Ardeth.

"Una oferta generosa, pero creo que no debería aceptar." Afirmó el guardián.

"Entre los Medjai debemos ayudarnos." Afirmó Ardeth.

De pronto sonó un aullido y luego otro más largo que hizo que ambos mirasen hacia donde se suponía que estaban.

"Lo siento." Afirmó el guardián. "Me temo que no es posible, voy a tener que hacer cosas. وداعا. (Adiós.)"

"أنّ يحمي جناح إلى أنت. (Que Alá te proteja.)" Murmuró Ardeth mientras el guardián salía corriendo.

(Corte efecto)

"Es aquí, estoy seguro." Afirmó el hombre sonriendo en la oscuridad. "Esto promete..."

"Traer las palas." Dijo el otro hombre a los nativos.

Aquello estaba inquietando al guardián, tanto que lanzó un sonido al aire y en el otro lado, un chacal aulló y en el cielo un águila gritó.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" Preguntó el primer hombre cuando los nativos se pararon y se pusieron a murmurar sin hacer nada. "¿Por qué no quieren seguir?"

"Tienen miedo." Afirmó el capataz. "Aquí el oír un chacal aullar y luego un águila es mala señal. Significa que Anubis vendrá a matarnos y luego Ra recogerá las almas de los buenos para llevarlas al paraíso."

"¡Eso son solo tonterías!" Dijo el hombre.

De pronto, un disparo y el hombre tiene un agujero por el que escurre sangre en medio de las cejas.

"Uy…" Murmura antes de desplomarse.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, alguien da la alarma. Siempre es igual y siempre lo será, sin embargo, parece que la gente desea seguir tentando la suerte.

No, esta vez no es igual, mientras el guardián está haciendo lo que mejor sabe, impedir que nadie viole el descanso del faraón y la malvada cosa que podría desatarse si algo se mueve de su sitio, los disparos vuelan.

"¡Bang!"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Ardeth estaba tumbado en la tienda cuando oyó ruidos en la puerta.

"¿Hum?" Murmuró mirando alrededor para comprobar que todos dormían cada uno en su sitio.

Y entonces lo vio, un par de ojos brillantes en la puerta de la tienda y le sobresaltaron hasta que comprobó que solo era un chacal.

"Soo, soo." Intentó asustarlo, sin embargo el animal no se movió.

Entonces se fijó mejor, un chacal alto y delgado, negro. Seguía plantado en la puerta de la tienda y entonces movió el morro para mirar fuera.

"¿Qué haces?" Le preguntó cuando entró y cogió su camisa entre sus dientes para salir corriendo. "¡Eh, eso es mío!"

Entonces corrió y corrió tras él hasta que lo alcanzó cuando se metió tras una duna.

"¡Te tengo!" Le gritó al chacal negro cogiéndolo y recuperando su gorro.

Sin embargo, se encontró con que había caído sobre alguien más.

"Estúpido…" Le dijo el guardián del templo tirado en la arena.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Le preguntó Ardeth.

"Tomar el sol." Afirmó el guardián. "_Anubis, cuando te pedí que me trajeses algo para curarme no me refería a un medjai_." Añadió en árabe para el chacal negro que hizo un ruido como de llanto antes de tumbarse un poco más allí.

"Estás herido." Dijo Ardeth entonces.

"Que listo." Murmuró el guardián. "Pero no te preocupes, puedo arreglármelas yo solo."

"De eso nada." Afirmó Ardeth cogiéndole por el hombro para incorporarlo y luego pasándose su brazo por los hombros para llevarlo con él. "Vamos, iremos a mi campamento para echarle un vistazo a eso."

"No necesito ayuda." Afirmó el guardián soltándose y cayéndose al suelo.

"Pues yo creo que sí." Afirmó Ardeth viendo una luminosidad. "Y creo que iremos a ese otro campamento."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Los O'Conell estaban de nuevo durmiendo en su tienda cuando de pronto Rick oyó ruidos fuera.

"Dios… ¿es que aquí no se puede dormir una noche entera o qué?" Murmuró levantándose y cogiendo el arma para salir en sigilo y ver una sombra con algo a cuestas.

"Quieto ahí ladrón." Le dijo apuntando a la sombra con el arma en su espalda. "Deja eso donde lo has encontrado."

"Vale, vale O'Conell." Le dijo Ardeth. "No dispares, soy yo."

"¡Ardeth!" Dijo Rick bajando el arma. "¿Por qué demonios, con todo lo grande que es el desierto y te tenemos que encontrar dos veces en el mismo día?"

"Me he encontrado a éste herido." Afirmó mostrando al guardián por primera vez. "Tiene una bala en el costado y podría estar en peligro."

"Genial, otro tipo que nos quiere matar y al que al final acabaremos salvando la vida." Afirmó él mientras Evelyn salía frotándose los ojos y gritaba despertando al resto de gente.

"Tranquila Evelyn, es solo el maldito guardián loco ese de antes." Le dijo Rick. "Tiene algo en el costado, vamos a ver si podemos ayudar."

"¿Tú?" Le dijo esta. "Pero si tú no sabes ni ponerle una tirita a tu hijo."

"Pues no tenemos otro médico." Dijo él.

"Lo haré yo, claro." Afirmó Evelyn. "Vamos, por aquí."

"Evelyn, que yo he sido soldado…" Se quejó Rick. "Sé primeros auxilios."

"Sí, pero yo soy madre." Dijo ella saliendo de nuevo de la tienda. "Sé de curar estas cosas."

"¿Estas cosas?" Dijo Rick entonces. "Pero si el tío tiene una bala ¡en el costado!"

"Lo sé." Dijo Evelyn. "Y por eso no lo podemos dejar así. Yo me encargaré."

"¡Pero si Alex nunca ha tenido una bala en ningún lado!" Dijo Rick.

"A mí no me miréis." Afirmó Ardeth. "Yo no sé de esto."

"Los dos." Dijo Evelyn.

"Vale." Afirmó Rick. "Ardeth…"

"Ya va, ya va." Afirmó él.

Con cuidado volvió a cargar mejor con el guardián y lo llevó hasta el camastro improvisado en el almacén.

"Bien, pues ahora vamos a quitarle la camisa para poder encargarnos de la herida." Dijo Rick intentando quitarle la camisa pero sin éxito. "No entiendo cómo podéis llevar todo esto encima."

"Son los ropajes de los habitantes del desierto." Afirmó Ardeth. "Son uniformes y por tanto no se quitan más que para lavarlos."

"Ya, pues deberíais haceros un uniforme más sencillito ¿no?" Le dijo Rick sacando la segunda camisa y comenzando con la tercera capa de ropa para pararse de golpe al soltar el cuello y ver la piel. "Oh, dios, dios, dios…"

"¿Ocurre algo ca…?" Comenzó Evelyn entrando con agua limpia que se le cayó de la impresión.

"¿Hay algo ma…?" Comenzó Ardeth para toparse con Rick que reculaba.

"¡FUERA LOS DOS!" Gritó Evelyn. "¡Pero bueno, qué poca caballerosidad!"

"Eh, que no es culpa mía que tuviese ese problema." Le dijo Rick.

"¿Tan grave es?" Preguntó Ardeth.

"Prffff… enorme." Afirmó Rick.

"¿Le ha dado en los intestinos?" Preguntó el medjai preocupado.

"Er… ni idea." Afirmó Rick. "Aunque yo diría que no, no."

Entonces le oyeron gritar algo en árabe, unos improperios bastante fuertes.

"No, definitivamente no le han dado en ningún punto vital." Afirmó Rick.

"¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!" Oyeron gritar a Evelyn. "¡¿ACASO QUIERES MORIRTE O QUÉ?!"

"Mujeres." Dijo su hermano. "Es… ¿No deberíamos entrar?"

"Alto ahí, pistolero." Le dijo Rick tirando de su chaqueta y haciéndole sentar con ellos. "Tú no te mueves de aquí."

"Debería entrar a calmarle." Afirmó Ardeth.

"Inténtalo, pero creo que tal y como están las cosas lo mejor será quedarse quietos." Afirmó Rick mientras Alex llegaba con ellos y oían al guardián soltar más tacos en árabe.

"Tú mejor no escuches esto ¿eh, Alex?" Le dijo Rick con sonrisa cohibida tapándole las orejas.

"Jo, hay que ver qué pulmones." Dijo el pequeño. "Creo que de cada cinco palabras seis son tacos."

Al final vieron salir a Evelyn sudando a chorros y con el pelo revuelto.

"Dios, esta está loca." Dijo. "No se dejaba curar."

"¿Esa?" Preguntó Ardeth confuso.

"Sí, ese es el problema enorme." Dijo Rick. "Él es ella, ella es él… Bah, como se diga."

"Debimos adivinarlo por el nombre." Afirmó Evelyn. "Amirah Kaeshir, ¡Amirah es nombre de mujer!"

"Una guardiana." Dijo Ardeth. "No es posible, tenéis que estar confundidos."

"Hombre si un hombre puede tener ese par de…" Dijo Rick para llevarse un golpe de su mujer. "Sí, seguro que es una mujer." Afirmó.

"Tengo que hablar con él, ella." Se corrigió Ardeth. "No me lo puedo creer. No hay medjai mujer."

"¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!" Le dijo Evelyn.

"A preguntárselo directamente." Afirmó Ardeth.

"¡No puedes entrar ahí!" Dijo ella. "¡No tiene nada en el torso! Además, está dormida."

"Ah, vale." Dijo Ardeth. "Esperaré un poco."


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: PROFANACIÓN.**

Mi nombre es Kaeshir, Amirah Kaeshir, y soy una especie de medjai. Soy la protectora de la tumba del faraón Seth II.

A decir verdad, soy algo así como una Princesa Medjai de una tribu que se dedica, desde tiempos remotos, a proteger la tumba del faraón Seth II de los profanadores de tumbas.

Al principio éramos más, muchos más; al menos en lo que yo recuerdo, así que como princesa de mi tribu aprendí lo que el resto pero también tuve la oportunidad de estudiar en el Cairo. No es que me haya servido de mucho, claro. Al morir mi padre mi hermano quedó al cargo, debo decir que mi hermano tenía solo 16 años, ni siquiera era mayor de edad legalmente, pero muchos guerreros valientes fueron cayendo.

Un día, mi hermano también murió, así que me tocó a mí, como princesa que era asumir el liderazgo de mi tribu. Dejé mis estudios universitarios y asumí mi papel de líder de la tribu, aunque por supuesto, tuve que aprender aún un montón de cosas.

Sin embargo, por mucho que nos esforzásemos, por mucho que nos protegiésemos los unos a los otros… mi tribu siguió desapareciendo hasta solo quedar niños y mujeres.

Les mandé al Cairo, allí estarían seguras, y mientras tanto, yo continué velando por nuestra tarea, y seguiré haciéndolo hasta el día de mi muerte.

Mientras me quede algo de vida, protegeré el honor de mi gente, aunque tenga que hacerlo sola, yo seguiré guardando la tumba para que nadie la profane, pues si esto pasara un destino terrible asolaría nuestras tierras y pronto se extendería al mundo entero.

Esa soy yo, la última superviviente de una tribu ya casi extinta; cuando yo muera mi tribu habrá muerto conmigo, ya que sé que nunca podré dejar descendientes que protejan la tumba.

Yo ya no soy la mujer que fui una vez. El día que me tatuaron la marca en el antebrazo, la mujer que yo era murió. Me convertí en un hombre, aprendí lo que los hombres y lo único que queda en mí de mujer es el cuerpo y el pelo, nada más.

(Corte de efecto)

"Jonathan…" Le llamó Rick a su cuñado.

"Solo voy a llevarle agua." Afirmó él. "Con este calor cuando se despierte tendrá calor."

"Un medjai no duerme mucho." Le advirtió Ardeth mientras jugaba a las cartas con Rick y este le reñía por hacer una jugada incorrecta.

"Genial… quiero decir, entonces necesitará el agua pronto." Afirmó Jonathan. "Voy a llevársela."

"Tres monedas a que le pilla y se pone a gritar de nuevo." Dijo Rick.

"Yo diría que le mata." Afirmó Ardeth intentando echar otra jugada y volviendo a ser corregido por Rick.

En tanto, yo seguía durmiendo en la tienda mientras Jonathan entraba y dejaba el agua viendo que estaba boca arriba y tapada con la sábana hasta el cuello sin permitir ver nada.

"Vaya por dios." Murmuró cuando dejó caer un vaso de metal a posta y acabó bajo mi camastro.

Se agachó a recogerlo y entonces, antes de levantarse intentó ver un poco más; sin embargo, no llevaba yo años entrenándome en condiciones muy duras como para no darme cuenta de eso.

De pronto, abrí los ojos alertada y al verle allí saqué una daga curva de mi pantalón para levantarme y cogerle por el cuello contra mí con la hoja de la daga contra su cuello dibujando una línea roja en el cuello mientras apretaba mi sábana contra mi pecho para cubrirlo mientras le hacía gritar.

"¡Vale, vale, no iba a hacer nada malo, lo juro!" Afirmó gritando como una nena.

"Tsk, no vale la pena." Murmuré dándole un golpe con el arma en la nuca y mandándolo fuera volando de una patada en la espalda.

"Te lo dije." Afirmó Ardeth. "Paga."

"Eh, yo lo veo muy vivo." Afirmó Rick. "¿Cómo sabías que no gritaría?"

"Los medjai no gritan, actúan." Afirmó Ardeth.

Entonces salí de la tienda cubierta con la sábana como si fuese una camisa de mujer un poco rara y con un trozo volando a mi espalda.

"¡¿Dónde está mi ropa, ladrones?!" Pregunté armada con mi daga.

"Vaya…" Murmuró Rick al verme así. "¡Eh, eh!" Gritó cuando le tiré la daga y otra más que esquivó por milímetros. "¡Nadie te ha robado nada!"

"Cálmate mujer." Me dijo Ardeth. "Tenías la ropa rota, Evelyn dijo que te la cosería por la mañana."

"Quiero mi ropa." Afirmé sacando más armas y poniéndomelas en las manos.

"Pues…" Comenzó Jonathan para llevarse otra daga más. "¡Están en su tienda!. ¡En su tienda!"

"Jonathan…" Le dijo Rick. "¡Eh, oye!. ¡No puedes entrar en mi tienda!"

Con una sola llave lo tiré al suelo.

"Pues yo creo que sí." Afirmó su cuñado asustado mientras yo entraba a la tienda.

Encontrar mis ropas no me costó, sin embargo, allí dentro estaba un niño y la mujer que me había estado curando. Me apiadé del niño.

Ah, allí estaban mis ropas, hechas un montón pero allí. Las recogí y me dispuse a ponérmelas hasta que me di cuenta de que el niño era un varón.

Me giré y me encontré en la puerta de nuevo con el hombre, Rick.

Ni me molesté en hacer nada, me dolía el costado un poco así que no me apetecía buscar pelea con unos tíos tan enclenques.

"Al que asome la nariz aquí se llevará un recuerdo doloroso." Afirmé parando en la puerta de la tienda donde había estado.

"Tienes tus armas aquí." Me dijo Ardeth.

"Tengo más." Afirmé antes de desaparecer.

"Supongo que no te importará hablar mientras te vistes." Me dijo Ardeth.

"Tengo dolor en el costado." Afirmé. "No me apetece tener que pelear."

"No lo hagas." Me dijo Rick entonces como hablando para él. "Dime lo que quiero saber y te dejaré en paz."

"¿Y qué quieres saber, medjai?" Le dije poniéndome la primera camisa.

"Por ejemplo, quién eres." Me preguntó.

"Ya os lo dije." Afirmé asegurándome la segunda capa de ropa. "Me llamo Amirah Kaeshir, soy de una tribu de medjai que protegen la tumba del faraón Seth II."

"Mientes." Afirmó. "Los medjai no son mujeres."

"No soy una mujer." Afirmé. "Ya no. Y si quieres puedo probarte que soy una medjai."

"Me encantaría verlo." Me contestó.

Entonces saqué el brazo ya vestida a falta de ponerme el tocado y me lo remangué para mostrarle la marca de los medjai.

"Las marcas de la cara no me las quisieron hacer." Afirmé.

"Desde luego esto coincide." Afirmó Ardeth. "Pero no es posible que permitan a una mujer que…"

"¿Decías algo?" Pregunté poniéndole una daga en el cuello que se quitó de un golpe para encontrarse con una de nuevo en el cuello y otra contra su hombro de la mano útil.

"Pfiuuu." Silbó Rick. "Parece que has encontrado a la horma de tu zapato, Ardeth."

"Es imposible." Afirmó Ardeth mientras yo le miraba directamente a los ojos desafiante.

"Más te vale que comiences a creértelo, amigo medjai." Le dije. "Cuanto antes te lo creas menos problemas tendrás."

"Apuesto a que ya te lo habrán dicho antes, pero… ¿sabes que las mujeres que amenazan a hombres no son sexis?" Me dijo Jonathan.

"Los hombres que lloriquean como niñas cuando les tiras un arma tampoco lo son." Afirmé rápidamente sintiendo que me temblaba el pulso por lo que se me calló una daga y me la miré.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me preguntó Rick.

"Creo que me caí donde no debía." Afirmé mirándome las armas y descubriendo una un poco manchada de sangre. "Mierda…" Murmuré para ponerme a buscar el antídoto al veneno que había puesto en ese arma que solo me había pinchado un poco en la pierna al caerme a la arena.

Con un crujido rompí el cuello del frasquito y lo tomé sintiendo que me cortaba un poco en el labio al beber antes de tirarlo a la arena y enterrarlo con el pie.

"¿Qué era eso?" Me preguntó Ardeth.

"Llevo algunas armas envenenadas, me pinché con una así que me he tomado el antídoto." Afirmé sentándome en el suelo un momento. "Voy a necesitar sentarme un poco mientras hace efecto…"

"Genial, no entres en las tiendas mientras dormimos." Me dijo Rick levantándose. "Jonathan, vete a tu tienda."

"Oye, que no eres mi… vale, vale." Dijo cuando Rick le apuntó con un dedo avisándole. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." Le contestamos Ardeth y yo.

Tan pronto desaparecieron en sus tiendas, Ardeth y yo nos pusimos a hablar en árabe.

"_¿Por qué tu tribu permite que una mujer pelee?"_ Me preguntó.

"_Porque soy la última esperanza."_ Afirmé. _"¿Por qué un medjai se hace amigo de unos expoliadores de tumbas?" _

"_¿Los O'Connell?"_ Me preguntó. _"Ellos me ayudaron una vez a salvar Egipto de la maldición de Imhotep."_

"_Saquean tumbas."_ Afirmé. _"Saquearán cualquier tumba en su inconsciencia."_

"_No cualquiera." _Me dijo. _"No si con ello desatasen algo malo."_

"_Ja, yo ya no confío en la gente de su calaña." _Afirmé. _"Puesto que son amigos tuyos tú responderás por ellos, no les mataré, pero no les quitaré los ojos de encima hasta que no hayan salido de los territorios que controlo."_

"_¿Quién te hizo eso?" _Me preguntó mirando al costado.

"_Esta noche tuve pelea, unos hombres estuvieron a punto de descubrir la entrada a la tumba así que les exterminé."_ Afirmé. _"Uno de ellos me acertó antes de que yo acabase con ellos."_

"_Una mujer no debería pelear." _Me dijo.

"_No soy una mujer, medjai."_ Le advertí cortante. _"El día que recibí mi cargo murió la mujer y nació el guardián."_

"_Las mujeres sois mujeres, os hagan lo que os hagan."_ Afirmó él.

"_Yo no."_ Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Maldita mujer…" Murmuró uno de los hombres que habían quedado con vida tras mi ataque. "Bueno, este ya no podrá seguir. Venga, todos a seguir excavando."

Los hombres entonces se pusieron a decir cosas en árabe asustados.

"¡Venga, a excavar!" Les gritó el hombre.

"Jefe, no sé yo si vamos a conseguir… ya sabe, podría estar en cualquier lado." Dijo el que parecía el capataz de la obra.

"Entonces volarla, volar toda esta arena, pero encontrar la entrada antes de que vuelva ese demonio…" Afirmó.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Era casi el amanecer, comenzaba a sentirme mejor mientras afilaba y preparaba mis armas una por una para usarlas cuando las necesitase mientras Ardeth me vigilaba aparentando que dormía después de intentar sonsacarme y sin éxito, cuando oímos una explosión terrible.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Preguntó Rick saliendo sin camisa de la tienda mientras su cuñado medio se caía de la tienda.

"No tengo ni idea, pero ha sonado a una explosión." Dijo Ardeth.

"لعنة. (Maldición) القبر… (La tumba…)" Dije al darme cuenta de qué pasaba. "Tengo que irme." Añadí a forma de despedida antes de salir corriendo por la arena llamando a mi caballo con su reclamo.

Seth desde luego era eficiente, como Anubis y como Ra, solo que los dos últimos estaban en el lugar de la tumba, vigilando.

"Hay que ver, para ser una chica hay que reconocer que sabe hacer las cosas con estilo." Dijo Rick para llevarse un golpe de su mujer.

"Esa forma de montar... no es de por aquí." Afirmó Ardeth.

"A mí me ha recordado a los rodeos de caballos salvajes." Afirmó Rick.

En tanto, yo estaba ya en la colina cercana a la tumba cuando hubo otra explosión que encabritó a Seth.

"لذا ، هادئة ، سيث... هادئة... (So, tranquilo, Seth... tranquilo...)" Le dije intentando calmarle.

Caminamos lentamente hacia la duna sobre el templo y entonces vi que la puerta estaba abierta, la tumba estaba abierta.

"أوه ، الآلهة... (Oh, dioses...)" Murmuré yo. "فتح قبر... (Han abierto la tumba...)"

El día había llegado, el día en que me tocaba pelear mano a mano contra los violadores de la tumba.

Revisé mis armas antes de bajar de Seth mientras mi chacal Anubis llegaba a mi lado. Entonces les palmeé la cabeza de Anubis y el cuello a Seth.

"وحتى ذلك الحين ، بلدي الموالية... (Hasta luego, mis leales...)" Les dije con suavidad. "الآن انت حر ، يمكنك القيام بكل ما من فضلك... (Ahora sois libres, podéis hacer lo que os plazca...) احصل على آمنة. (Poneros a salvo.)"

Esa fue la última vez que les vería. Peleé con valentía y caí con valentía también... Caí justo junto al sarcófago del príncipe Seth II.

Nadie había descubierto su tumba y me aseguré de que nadie lo hiciése. Había puesto unas bombas en la puerta para volar la entrada y volver a ocultarla bajo la arena, aunque era algo lento ya que tenía temporizador para por si acaso podía salir viva.

No lo haría, así que me resigné con la pena de que ahora nadie cuidaría la tumba ya que yo había caído allí. Tenía una herida en el pecho, sangraba bastante... Aún así, recé esperando mi muerte.


End file.
